


En esa fiesta de disfraces

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Iruka y kakashi se encuentran en una fiesta de disfraces y espantan al ex de Iruka con una insinuación que hace que ambos desean continuar más allá de la fiesta.





	En esa fiesta de disfraces

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer AU que hago espero que guste.

No sabía por que había decidido ir. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a una fiesta de disfraces.

pero su amigo Maito Gai le insistió tanto que debía ir y que no tiene otra opción más que ir, y le dió varios ultimátum de amistad si no iba que terminó accediendo. Ahora estaban eligiendo su disfraz en la tienda y no se decidía por uno o por otro. Él sólo los miraba y la sra de la tienda le decía que no quedaban muchos trajes de su talla, a lo que Gai le dijo que eligiera antes de que vengan otros que irían a la fiesta y se lleven los pocos que quedaban de su la talla ( eso le pasaba por ser tan alto)

Esa noche una organización no gubernamental ofrecía una gran fiesta de disfraces para recaudar dinero para una fundación que necesitaba productos para una ciudad que había tenido una gran inundación, para la fiesta sólo había que ir disfrazado y llevar alimentos no perecederos y agua potable ( y el que quisiera y pudiera ropa y mantas )

Gai ya tenía todo preparado, kakashi lo había ido a visitar y al saber que Gai iría aportó lo suyo, y fue ahí cuando lo convenció de ir.

Pero el estado de ánimo de kakashi estaba muy decaído.  
Hacía tiempo que buscaba encontrar alguien afín para él y lamentablemente para las muchas fanáticas de su persona no estaba entre mujeres sus gustos personales.  
Solo se había sentido enamorado una vez en su vida pero esa persona especial había elegido a alguien.

Había salido con varios muchachos pero hasta ahora ninguno lo había cautivado al punto de querer estar más tiempo con cierta persona.

Sus metas eran muy simples y sus exigencias pocas.

A sus treinta y tres años se encontraba en la selección de fútbol de su país y trataba de hacer lo mejor. Pero en su vida personal todo estaba estancado.

Su padre se había olvidado de buscarle pareja ya que desde adolescente le planteó su homosexualidad y tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes....  
lamentaba que hayan tenido una relación tensa, pero él estaba bien así.  
Su mente dejo de divagar cuando Gai sostenía frente a él un disfraz bastante decente.

Vampiro! Era el único a parte de ese horrendo disfraz de zanahoria que quedaba para alguien tan algo como él

_ eso te pasa por tardar en aceptar, si hubiéramos venido más temprano podrías haber elegido entre más opciones, así que o vamos sr vampiro o vamos sr zanahoria!

Gai le extendió su dedo en forma positiva y kakashi no dudó y tomó el disfraz de drácula y lo alquiló.

Ambos salieron de la tienda riendo de lo mal que la pasaría la persona que sólo tendría para elegir la zanahoria.

Fueron a casa de Gai y ahí se vistieron. Kakashi comenzó su disfraz y el entusiasta padre de Gai lo maquilló acorde al conde drácula mientras que su amigo se vestía de zombie y su padre le retocaba el rostro para que parezca un muerto y como nunca podía faltar, el extravagante atuendo tenía más verde que otra color, muy de Gai.

Ambos salieron al lugar donde se ofrecería la gran fiesta.

Una vez ahí se sorprendió con la gran cola que había para entrar, todos llevaban sus bolsas con lo que llevaban para donar más bolsos repletos de ropas o mantas. Ellos tenían lo mismo que la mayoría.

En la fiesta tocarán bandas invitadas y un dj que era de gran renombre.  
Para Gai era la oportunidad perfecta para ver si podía ligar a alguien, en cambio kakashi no tenía eso en mente.

Más que nada iba a disfrutar un poco el espectáculo y una vez que Gai se le perdiera de vista se volvería a su casa.  
al menos ese era el acuerdo con el que fue. 

Una vez dentro ambos se dirigieron a una mesa donde pidieron algo de comer y una bebida cada uno.  
La fiesta era sólo para mayores de edad ( más que nada por que se venderán bebidas alcohólicas) y al menos no se cruzaría con adolescentes escandalosas.

Luego de comer y beber (que por cierto tomaron más de lo que habían planificado) se dirigieron hacia la pista donde había un sin fin de personas disfrazadas hablando y bailando.

El lugar era inmenso por lo que sería difícil encontrar a alguien conocido.  
Gai no tardó mucho en comenzar a interactuar con la mayoría y kakashi notó que una muchacha estaba muy pegada él, bailando con insistencia.  
Él le hizo una señal de que él también debería buscar con quién bailar y kakashi se retiró de apoco, planeaba irse pero el dj que tocaría no se había presentado.

Por lo que optó por ir a por algo más refrescante para tomar, tanto trago largo no le caería bien.

Al menos con su disfraz no era reconocido como " aquel atractivo jugador de fútbol " y tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar del ambiente.

Al dirigirse a la barra escuchó una risa muy conocida para él, volteo a ver de dónde proviene esa risa y casi se desmaya al ver semejante figura frente a él.

Era Iruka Umino, estaba disfrazado de pirata y el traje le quedaba perfecto. Tenía un saco largo de cuero gastado de color chocolate que casi hacía tonada con su color de cabello. Un pantalón negro que estaba ceñido a su cintura y unas botas altas adornaban sus pies. Un cinturón cruzaba su pecho dejando ver que tenía una espada en la manga y otro más corto lo rodeaba mostrando del otro lado un arma de antaño, bajo el saco traía una camisa blanca que estaba abierta mostrando su bien marcado pecho y un gran sombrero negro tapaba su hermosa cabellera larga. Aunque el mismo tenía una pluma de color azul.  
Antes de la lesión de Iruka, era jugador de fútbol como él y solían estar en los mismos lugares, luego de no poder practicar más el deporte profesional optó por enseñar sus métodos y era conocido por poner en forma a muchos artistas o atletas.  
A kakashi siempre le había gustado...

Su rostro como siempre sólo mostraba perfección y su mirada tan sexy que era imposible no dejar de mirarlo.

"Dios que hombre tan hermoso" pensó, " lástima que tenga pareja" se lamentaba kakashi.  
Aún así prefirió acercarse a él, que estaba rodeado por sus fieles amigos.

Tenzou estaba con su novia Anko y los demás del grupo andaban tras alguna bonita señorita que les de al menos la hora.

Iruka hablaba tranquilamente con Tenzou apostando de quién de los dos del grupo sería rechazado primero ( si kotetsu o izumo) y Tenzou no para de reír al ver como los papeles se habían invertido a esa altura de su vida.

_ Iruka… hola!

saludo kakashi, sintiéndose estúpido al parecer tan nervioso como un adolescente  
Iruka giro para ver quien lo saludaba, la voz se le hacía familiar. Al verlo vio a un Drácula muy atractivo y sexy, tenía un traje negro cubierto por una capa larga del mismo color, aunque si abría los brazo se le notaba un tono violeta profundo, su cara estaba muy blanca y sus labios pintados de negro.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a iruka fue el hecho de no ver el típico peinado pelopincho que desafiaba la gravedad. Al contrario, tenía tanto gel que estaba peinado acorde al disfraz 

_ kakashi hatake?

_ sí... soy yo, como estas?

_ yo bien, y tu? Que le paso a tu cabello?

_ jajaja, nada. Sólo lo adecúe al disfraz.

_ aaah! Ya veo!.

_ te queda bien el disfraz de pirata!

_ verdad! Soy el capitán, aquí estos idiotas ( señalando al grupo) son mis grumetes JAJAJAJAJA!

_ y tu Tenzou? Por qué no eres un grumete?

Preguntó curioso al verlo con un disfraz de traje, parecía uno de esos señores de la década de los cuarenta.

_ por que con Anko preferimos disfrazarnos de bonnie y clyde

_ ah, que bueno que me lo dices por que no supe identificar el disfraz.

_ si, el muy gobernado no quiso ser mi primer oficial!

_ oye Iruka! que yo estoy aquí! ( Gruño anko) 

_ ay... ( rascándose la nuca ) lo siento je!

_ y Genma?

iruka trago en seco al escuchar a kakashi preguntar por su ex, hacía casi seis meses que se habían separado y le molestaba escuchar que hasta ahora lo seguían relacionado con shiranui Genma. Sólo lo perdonaba por que sabía que kakashi no vivía en tokio.

Aunque sus amigos quedaron tildados y haciendo señas a kakashi para que se callará, o por que lo mencionaste!

_ mmm hace meses termine mi relación con él!

Dijo algo molesto iruka mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

_ uh! Lo siento no lo sabía!

_ hey qué extraño ( acotó kotetsu) todo el mundo sabe que Genma dejó a iruka por su ex jejeje!

_ su ex?... Hablas de Mizuki?

Un golpe seco y fuerte se escuchó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta kotetsu estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

iruka por su parte se estaba marchando ofendido.

_ lo siento kakashi ( le habló tenzo) todavía sigue molesto con eso y no se si lo pueda superar

No era que quisiera disculparse por iruka. Kakashi antes de cambiar de equipo (y por tanto de ciudad) era parte de su grupo y tenzou lo tenia como un sempai aun.

_ no digas eso, todo se supera.  
acotó kakashi que había quedado con la expresión de Iruka grabada en la mente.

_ si pero es difícil superar a alguien a quien ves todo el tiempo disfrutando su noviazgo por todo Tokio! ( le dijo izumo)

_ sí, nos costó bastante traerlo hoy aquí ( habló kotetsu) hasta nos disfrazamos de sus grumetes para que se sienta bien!

_ son unos grandes amigos!. Disculpen por cambiarle el humor! 

_ no es tu culpa, tu no lo sabías!

_ si. Aunque es raro que no lo sepas...

_ no, lo siento... permitan que lo busque para ver si puedo animarlo.

hatake salió en búsqueda del castaño, quería disculparse con él.

La verdad no tenía idea de que iruka hubiese terminado un noviazgo de más de seis años con quien le juraba amor eterno.

Esperaba más de Genma. Sin poder evitarlo recordó cómo fue que Iruka se había puesto de novio con el del palillo siempre en la boca.

Iruka había declarado que se había cansado de perseguir a las mujeres y que estaría dispuesto a salir con un hombre que lo quisiera de verdad.  
había sido una especie de declaración molesta por qué antes de su lesión la prensa lo tildaba de estar siempre tras bonitas mujeres. Pero lejos de la realidad Iruka sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias.  
Por aquella época más de uno trató de ganar su corazón pero por algún motivo que hasta el día de hoy nadie sabía ( al menos él nunca lo supo) Iruka se quedó con Genma.

Quien mostraba a todo el mundo a Iruka, más como si fuera un trofeo que había ganado que como al amor de su vida. Era extraño, por qué la mayoría veía a Genma como un idiota de primera.  
Iruka siempre había sido atractivo y su personalidad extravagante llamaba la atención, a veces era muy dulce y a veces era una fiera que nadie frenaba, además tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, y hasta lo que parecía un defecto lo resaltaba más. Su cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro lejos de hacerlo ver feo lo hacía ver sexy, quien no querria una relación con él?  
Incluso recordó que uno de los tantos que buscaron llegar al corazón de umino además de él mismo fue Raido. Pero no logró nada.  
Él mismo al intentarlo fallo al ver que Iruka ya estaba con Genma.

Tal vez si no hubiera titubeado en aquel entonces hoy iruka estaría con él. Aunque eso no lo podía saber.

La música del aclamado dj comenzó a sonar y las luces de pronto cambiaron, era más difícil encontrar a alguien, aunque el hecho de que todos llevan disfraz facilitaba un poco las cosas. Después de todo cuantos piratas había en la fiesta?

kakashi buscaba entre los tantos disfraces y de pronto se cruzó con el enorme traje de zanahoria que él no había tomado en la tienda, se distrajo siguiéndolo con la mirada y al ver que se alejaba por un pasillo pudo distinguir el sombrero negro con la pluma azul que llevaba Iruka.

Se dirigió a ese lugar y se alegró de verlo, aunque al verle el rostro casi se le parte el corazón.  
iruka estaba que casi lloraba. Decidió acercarse a él y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba el castaño.

Frente a él pudo notar a un Genma disfrazado de guasón con su traje violeta, cabello verde y la cara pintada besándose apasionadamente con Mizuki que estaba disfrazado de Harley Quinn ( que original) al ver ésto de inmediato se acercó a iruka y le habló

_ yo!

iruka reaccionó y una lágrima amenazaba salir de sus ojos, el sensei no parecía triste, si no furioso 

_ cada vez que Mizuki me ve llegar, se le pega para que yo vea que me lo quitó!

_ por que lo hace?

_ por que es un inseguro!. Y piensa que iré tras Genma. Aunque te puedo garantizar que yo no volveré con él.

_ seguro?

_ si... Tiene malos antecedentes. Y aunque no lo cambie por mi, tarde o temprano lo cambiará por otro...

_ pero aún así te duele verlo... Verdad?

_ no… no me enojo porque se ponen a fornicar frente a todo el mundo... Lo que me duele es pensar que a él le di todo, en su momento realmente me sentí seguro en sus brazos, y ahora siento que en algo falle para que no quiera seguir conmigo... Y me duele no saber en que.

A kakashi le dolió ver al gran Iruka Umino de conocida personalidad explosiva, tan triste por algo que de lo que él no tenía la culpa, y sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y devolverle la confianza de alguna manera.

_ no te sientas mal. El hecho de que a Genma le guste cambiar de parejas no significa que tu hayas fallado.

_ sí, lo mismo me dice Tenzou... Pero sabes ( lo miró a los ojos) tengo miedo de caer devuelta cuando decida que se aburrió de Mizuki y que en el futuro me haga lo mismo… después de todo una relación de años no es fácil de dejar atrás...

_ vamos iruka, tu eres más fuerte que eso!

_ no... No lo soy. El ya lo había hecho antes.

_ que?... Cuando?

Preguntó intrigado kakashi, ya que no tenía idea de en que momento paso eso, acaso se habían separado antes?  
Iruka por su lado al ver el rostro de asombro de kakashi medio sonrió y se recargo en la columna que tenía cerca, mientras seguía... Viendo el espectáculo.

_ recuerdas que cuando estaba en primer año jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela y llegamos a las nacionales?

_ si, ese año mi escuela perdió contra la tuya, lo recuerdo…

_ claro, bueno antes de ir a las nacionales. Me crucé con Genma y Mizuki en la calle y gen me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a ver a nuestros futuros contrincantes. No se por que lo hice, pero no dude y fui. Creo que me dio curiosidad saber con quién iba a cruzarme. Conocimos a la estrella de aichi y luego volvimos, Mizuki no dejó de molestarme en todo el viaje, pero Genma se portó muy amable conmigo. Yo no había llevado dinero y Genma cargó con todos mis gastos. Normalmente no lo hago pero al otro día junte el dinero y me acerque a su casa para devolverlo, él se portó nuevamente amable conmigo, y para resumir un poco te diré que esa misma semana comenzamos un noviazgo. Claro que nadie lo supo, sólo mis amigos del grupo y ellos jamás difundirán algo que yo no les permita. Por eso nadie lo supo.  
Al poco tiempo cortamos por que el debía irse a la universidad. Yo lo esperaría, pero cuando me di cuenta al otro año andaba noviando con Mizuki abiertamente y fue cuando comencé a declarar que, en efecto me había cambiado de bando, mis amigos fueron los que esparcieron el chisme y también dieron la noticia de que andaba en busca de amor... Jajaja recuerdo que Raido fue el primero que se me acercó y si no fuera por que en realidad el nunca me había llamado la atención tal vez hubiera intentado algo con él. Pero sabía que al otro año se iría a América por lo que no lo considere, la verdad es que no me interesaba estar con alguien que sabía pronto se marcharía, y tampoco quise probar nada por miedo a que Raidō luego no quisiera ir a cumplir sus sueños, por lo que preferí un no para él. Luego iwashi quiso salir conmigo y el que casi lo logra fue ebisu ... Pero de pronto apareció Genma diciendo que me amaba y que lo volviera a aceptar y como un tonto caí en sus brazos nuevamente... Para luego volver a ser descartado y ver como se exhibe tan a gusto con el idiota de Mizuki...

_ guau... Yo no sabía nada de eso.

_ lo se, por eso te lo cuento, para que entiendas por que tengo miedo de volver a caer con la misma piedra.

_ sabes Iruka, yo iba a tratar de ver si podía ganarme tu corazón en esa época

_ en serio ( lo miró escéptico)

_ si (hablo con una sonrisa) pero no me animaba, tenía miedo de que lo tomes como que quería estar con tigo sólo por que dijiste que preferías a los hombres y pase por un titubeo

_ nunca lo supe...

_ lo se, por eso te lo digo ( le sonrió cómplice, logrando quitarle una sonrisa) pero cuando me anime ya andabas con genma, y jamás supe por que lo habías elegido a él

_ ah... Supongo que ahora entiendes

_ si, lo hago

_ mierda ahí vienen!

kakashi notó que la "feliz pareja" se acercaba y notó también el nerviosismo de Iruka. Quería ayudarlo pero el alcohol en su sistema no le daba buenas ideas, solo ideas locas, aunque a su manera de ver las cosas eran buenas por lo que con una idea bastante loca en su cabeza se le acercó al punto de casi tocarlo con su cuerpo, su cabeza se acercó a su cuello cerca de su oído y con un tono muy divertido le dijo

_ sigueme el juego!

_ que?

_ relajate conmigo, y le daremos una lección a esos dos por atrevidos, quieres?

_ cla claro...

Iruka se sonrojo un poco al notar hacia donde quería ir kakashi. Pero su cercanía lejos de incomodarlo, de alguna manera encendió una chispa de deseo que ni recordaba haber tenido por él.

kakashi al notar que ya estaban muy cerca lo beso en la boca sin ninguna clase de pudor. Para Iruka fue algo inesperado pero agradable, aunque para nada tímido ya que no le dio ni cinco segundos que su lengua estaba envuelta con la de kakashi. Cualquiera que los viera diría que llevaban tiempo juntos más que nada por el beso atrevido que exhiben. Genma al verlo quiso ( por así decirlo) saltarle encima a ese idiota que estaba sobre Iruka, pero recordó que seguía en brazos de Mizuki.  
Quien no se sintió para nada seguro al estar junto a un Genma celoso por su ex.

Justo al llegar junto a ellos, estos se separaron y tanto Genma como Mizuki pudieron ver a un muy feliz Hatake que se abrazaba a la cintura de Iruka.

_ que tal Iruka!

Habló Genma y Iruka lo miró fastidiado, kakashi aprovechó el saludo para ponerse detrás de iruka rodeando su vientre con sus manos y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del castaño y los miró con una afable sonrisa.

_ Hatake! ( habló shiranui despectivamente) no sabía que estabas con iruka!

_ no veo por que a ti te tiene que importar con quien este yo... O Iruka!

La voz de kakashi sonaba divertida y no dudó ni por un minuto en besar el bronceado cuello de Iruka, quien inconscientemente se sentía cada vez más excitado con la cercanía del conocido espantapájaros que no paraba de incitarlo. Francamente le importaba muy poco lo que pensara Genma. El estaba en una especie de paraíso personal con lo que le estaba haciendo el jugador de fútbol y bueno kakashi sabía que se estaba tomando muchos atrevimientos pero la piel de Iruka sabía exquisito.

_ sí lo sé, la verdad no me importa... Sólo lo digo por que todo el mundo sabría si Iruka está o no con alguien

_ claro, pero tú más que nadie deberías saber que cuando él quiere... Puede ser muy discreto, no amor?

Iruka lo miró a los ojos y una chispa de deseo reinaba entre ellos. Kakashi parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacía y el sensei quería olvidarse de Genma para desquitarse con este pervertido, aunque le agradaba ver la tensa mirada de su ex. Por lo que trato de ser natural al responder.

_ si... Es verdad!

_ por mi es perfecto... Iru chan, que te valla bien con tu " nuevo amorío"

Escupió envenenado Mizuki deseando marcharse de ese lugar.

_ mmm yo no le diría amorío... Más bien es una relación estable ( dijo kakashi)

_ si! ( preguntó algo furioso genma) desde cuando?

Iruka lo miró molesto " pero que descarado" pensó.

_ y eso a ti desde cuando te importa? ( le dijo con su tono de pudrete)

_ simple curiosidad ( planteó Genma con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia)

kakashi beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Iruka y genma abrió enormemente los ojos " cómo se atrevía ".

Aunque lo mismo pensaba kakashi " cómo se atreve a mostrarse celosos de quien dejó? Acaso todavía lo considera de su propiedad ". Mordió levemente el cuello de Iruka y lo miró desafiante.

_ acaso estas celoso?

_ yo? ( reaccionó) por supuesto que no. No ves que estoy con Mizuki! Por qué sentiría celos de Iruka?

_ mmm ( le dio una lamida al cuello) por que es el hombre más sexy de todo Tokio y te diría que do todo Japón, y tal vez por que en tu mente pervertida aún lo consideres como tuyo!

_ estás loco! ( dijo Mizuki ) vamos Shi!

_ si vamos, adiós y... Suerte con lo suyo!

( dijo irónicamente)

_ adiós y gracias por ser tan idiota! ( dijo divertido kakashi mientras acariciaba el vientre de Iruka ( se estaba tomando muchos atrevimientos)

_ perdón? ( dijo molesto Genma)

_ idiota... Si no fuera por tu idiotez tal vez seguirías con Iruka y yo ( beso su cuello nuevamente) no podría disfrutar el estar con él

_ basta Kakashi! No necesitas hacer eso! ( intercedió algo turbado Iruka, ya que tanta estimulación de parte de Hatake lo estaban poniendo bastante acalorado) y tu Genma, vete de una vez   
Dándose vuelta para ignorar a Genma se puso de frente a Kakashi y lo miró bastante excitado. Ambos no dudaron y comenzaron a besarse sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

genma se fue molesto junto a un inseguro y preocupado Mizuki. Pero eso no les importó.

Una vez que su beso comenzó nada les importó. El cielo y el infierno podrían estar en guerra que no les importa la textura y el sabor ajeno era lo que importaba. La sensación de un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al sentir la lengua ajena no se comparaba con nada y la necesidad física de tocar era imposible de ignorar  
Ambos estaban disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y eso les estaba gustando más que el haber silenciado a Genma.  
kakashi freno de golpe y miró directo a los ojos color chocolate de iruka y le sonrió

_ eres imposiblemente delicioso

_ y tu eres un pervertido de primera!

Ambos se miraban divertidos.

La cercanía los estaba carcomiendo ya que desde el primer beso que se dieron ambos sintieron la misma corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y temblaban ante la necesidad de seguir disfrutando el uno del otro.

kakashi no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por algo y sin demora llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Iruka

_ estás muy duro...

_ eres un pervertido y lo sabes!

Tadeo Iruka tratando de ignorar la felicidad de ser tocado donde su cuerpo deseaba serlo. Culpó al alcohol por eso.

_ jajaja! Y eso te molesta ( subía y bajaba la mano sobre el pantalón de Iruka)

_ mbmmm nno!... Para nada

Tal vez la falta de compañía había hecho estragos en él y por eso no podía evitar sentirse excitado con lo que kakashi le hacía, por lo que tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y se le acerco y suavemente le entregó sus labios.

Para kakashi ese beso era el que había esperado toda su vida.  
Iruka lo besaba con ternura, para luego atreverse tímidamente a cruzar su lengua con la suya.  
El delicioso sabor del castaño lo envolvió y para él ya no había nadie en ese lugar... Sólo ellos, besándose.  
Iruka estaba extasiado, la boca de kakashi era como un néctar muy adictivo para él. El beso que comenzó suave ahora era más apasionado. Como si el separarse fuera un gran pecado, parecian estar de acuerdo en no cortar la experiencia de besarse. El tiempo definitivamente estaba pasando sin que lo noten.

Por otro lado, Tenzou había ido a buscar a su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como se devoraba con Hatake. Si no fuera porque todos se habían dividido para buscarlo lo dejaría que siga con lo suyo, pero tuvo que ir a... Separar a su amigo del espantapájaros.

_ bien ya veo porque Genma quiso molernos a golpes...

iruka reaccionó ante la voz de su amigo pero en el susto su entrepierna chocó con la de kakashi y ambos se miraron expectantes.  
Se deseaban y el contacto perdido les estaba pesando.

_ hey, Iruka. Siento molestarte pero todos te estamos buscando. Podemos ir a la mesa y luego tú, das acto de presencia y después te vas con... Tu novio?

_ QUE!

Grito Iruka abochornado y tenzou puso sus manos en son de paz, y con una sonrisa nerviosa trato de explicar

_ oye, Genma parecía molesto con Mizuki y se acercó a nosotros... Luego nos preguntó desde cuándo es que estas con kakashi!

_ ah... Y tú qué le dijiste?

_ bueno, ya sabes como son los muchachos, ja! Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y me miraron a mi... Como siempre tuve que pensar a mil por hora y me imagine que tu y kakashi les habían dicho eso... Por lo que lo mire fastidiado y le dije que eso a él no le importaba y que no te moleste, o se las vería con nosotros...

_ JAJAJAJAJA! Y qué hizo?

_ bueno, su malhumorado novio apareció y se fue tras él

_ gracias tenzo!

_ oigan y entre ustedes que sucede?

_ sólo digamos ( intervino kakashi) que Iruka y yo nos entendimos!

_ bien por ustedes. Pero vengan a la mesa y luego... Podrán seguir entendiéndose.

Esa noche fue muy entretenida para todos, los muchachos habían conseguido alguna chica para ligar un rato y tenzou y Anko no paraban de bailar y disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos.  
iruka por su lado había comenzado a bailar con kakashi y se la pasaron así entre besos, mimos, caricias y conversaciones sobre sus vidas.  
hatake no quería para nada separarse del castaño. Hacía muchos años que soñaba estar con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.  
Iruka estaba ansioso, no sabía si hacía bien o mal en dejarse llevar por los besos de kakashi y a pesar de que la estaba pasando muy bien con él tenía cierto temor.

_ no deberías sentirte presionado!

_ anko!... Por qué presionado?

Anko había visto como la alegría de su amigo se había borrado para pasar a tener esa cara de terror y supo de inmediato que necesitaba algo de orientación

_ veo que estás presionando a tu cerebro en que deberías hacer o no?

_ algo así!

_ yo creo que deberías... “Dejarte llevar por el momento "

Iruka le sonrió, esa fue la misma frase que él le dijo a ella hace más de dos años cuando pasó algo similar con tenzo

_ tal vez lo haga amiga! Gracias, siempre estas ahí para darme fuerzas!

_ no hay de qué amigo mío, sólo trata de permitirte ser feliz y no boicotear tu mente con el fantasma de Genma.

_ sabes, por alguna extraña razón no pienso en Genma cuando lo beso... Por qué será...

_ mmm tal vez por que lo que te vaya a ofrecer kakashi es más sincero y puro de lo que te ha dado Genma hasta ahora, te diría que no pierdas esta oportunidad que te da la vida!

_ ja... Claro.

Iruka se acercó a kakashi que estaba hablando con Gai ( cada cierto tiempo se lo cruzaba y lo saludo) que parecía estar contento de ver que kakashi se estuviera divirtiendo y se despedía de él con una chica disfrazada de arco iris…  
De apoco Iruka volvió a acomodar su cuerpo con de kakashi y este lo abrazo como si fueran novios de toda la vida y en medio de varios arrumacos ambos decidieron salir de ahí. Se despidieron de los amigos de Iruka y comenzaron su marcha hacia la salida

_ qué le dijiste? ( preguntó tenzo a su novia luego de que se marcharan)

_ lo mismo que el me dijo, cuando yo tenía mis dudas si avanzar o no contigo

_ en serio?

_ si. Espero y que su propio consejo le sirva de algo

_ pues esperamos lo mismo.

Habían logrado salir del lugar y en la entrada notaron que había muchas bolsas que estaban siendo seleccionadas y divididas en varios camiones.

_ son rápidos

_ la gente necesita con urgencia eso. Es bueno que haya quienes se interesan en los demás.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero ninguno sabía hacia dónde irían.  
Todo había sido tan repentino que la seguridad que tenían hace un rato parecía haber flaqueado un poco.  
Iruka iba tan distraído que no vio un cartel que casi se queda con su cinturón.  
Al pasar junto al cartel su espada de pirata se atascó entre las rendijas y al estar pegado al suelo hizo que Iruka cayera como un resorte al piso.  
Kakashi lejos de reírse lo ayudó desenganchado la espada y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de Iruka

_ estás bien?

_ JAJAJA! Soy un despistado... Si, estoy bien.

_ que bueno!

Ambos se miraron con deseo, la cercanía los hizo reaccionar y la necesidad de continuar con lo que hacían antes de salir de la fiesta de disfraces los inundó

_ a donde estamos yendo? ( preguntó Iruka algo sugerente)

_ yo te seguía a ti

_ eres un idiota! Y yo te estaba siguiendo a ti... Así que pensemos bien, de lo contrario nos pondremos a caminar toda la noche sin rumbo!

_ mientras que este contigo no me molestaría!

Iruka le sonrió y lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a él y besarlo. Kakashi no se hizo de rogar y lo aceptó. Pero era consciente de que debían ir a algun lado o la mañana los atraparía en ese lugar. Por lo que decidió sugerir su hogar.

_ vamos a mi casa!

_ y donde es.

Kakashi se levantó y ayudó a iruka a levantarse. Observó las calles y trató de identificarlas.

_ mmm...

_ deja, vamos a la mía. Esta a cuatro calles de aquí, ya reconocí el lugar.

_ bien, no hay problema.

Caminaron las calles tomados de la mano y en la cuarta calle casi llegando al final entraron a una casa no muy grande pero si muy acogedora.

Iruka le ofreció algo de beber a kakashi y este le sonrió de manera muy pícara.

Iruka puso agua a calentar y kakashi se quitó la capa que lo había estado molestando todo el tiempo, luego se metió al baño y ahí se lavó la cara y se acomodo el cabello.

Cinco minutos después iruka veía salir a kakashi sin su saco, sólo con su camisa, también tenía la cara lavada y el blanco ya no cubría su rostro y su típico peinado reinaba sobre su cabeza.

kakashi notó que iruka había preparado té. Y sonrió al ver que el suyo tenía una rodaja de limón.

_ como lo...

_ sabía? En realidad se me ocurrió al recordar que siempre te veía comiendo una rodaja de limón.

_ buena memoria!

Iruka le sonrió y comenzó a beber su té, kakashi lo acompañó y comenzó a observar el lugar. Iruka mientras se había quitado los cinturones con los accesorios que traía y el saco largo de cuero también había sido despojado de su persona, sólo llevaba ese pantalón negro de cuero que le quedaba espléndido, con el saco no se notaba pero sin el, las nalgas bien redondeadas y definidas de Iruka se mostraban esplendorosas. Las botas seguían en sus pies y la camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados le mostraban el bien marcado pecho de Iruka. Dios se estaba volviendo loco. Acaso Iruka no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocó?

El cabello de iruka estaba tan largo como cuando lo conoció pero lo tenía desordenado, ya que no se había hecho su típico peinado, de seguro la culpa la tenía el sombrero.

Al terminar Iruka se puso a lavar las tazas y kakashi aprovechó para acercarse por detrás  
Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, Iruka sonrió ante la acción y se dio la vuelta para devolverle el abrazo

_ Iruka... No quiero que pienses que planeó pasar sólo una noche contigo!

_ no? Y qué planeas?

_ me encantaría realmente intentar algo muy serio con tigo... Claro, si tu me lo permites!

_ la idea me tienta. Pero deberás convencerme...

_ mmm lo intentaré… Iruka...

Su nombre pronunciado por la sedosa voz de kakashi parecía encender una chispa muy primitiva en su interior.  
El cuerpo detrás del suyo se sentía atrevido pero escandalosamente seductor.  
Esto era trampa por qué las acciones de este seductor, lo encendía. Sabía que caería ante ese hombre ( aunque si lo pensaba bien había caído en el momento en el que lo beso antes de que Genma se le acercara) y la idea de volver a probar su boca lo estaba tentando, aunque ahora kakashi tenía la boca ocupada con su cuello  
como si su piel fuese un pétalo delicado se acercó a él olfateando su fragancia, deleitando sus sentidos con su aroma y expresando con aprobación lamió con calma la nuca llegando al cuello y mordiendo levemente el hombro.  
Había separado de esa parte de su cuerpo la camisa desabrochada y daba besos y mordidas a toda esa zona.  
Estremeciendo los sentidos de Iruka.   
desesperado por más, apoyó su cuerpo contra el de kakashi para sentir una mano firme sobre sus caderas que lo empujaba hacia atrás para que sus nalgas rozarán la dureza de kakashi.  
Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de kakashi mientras su voz expresaba leves gemidos ante la insistencia del peli plata en recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.  
Deteniéndose en las zonas más erógenas de su anatomía y estimulando el deseo con su tacto.  
Al parecer, ambos disfrutaban esto, Iruka se movía hacia los lados para torturar la dureza que parecía amenazar su cuerpo y kakashi desabrocho hábilmente la camisa blanca.  
Lamiendo sus orejas y volviendo a su cuello, apartó levemente su cuerpo sola para poder quitarle la camisa y así poder tocar más a Iruka sin la molesta tela.

Iruka deseaba besarlo, pero kakashi tenía otros planes cuando esté giro y se puso frente a él.  
Su clavícula fue atacada con gula y la lengua juguetona llegó a uno de sus pezones.   
Comenzó a lamer y pellizco sin intención de daño el otro.  
Cuando se sintió satisfecho cambio de pezón y al otro le dio pequeñas mordidas, y repetía lo anterior con los dedos con el otro.

iruka debió sostener su peso contra la mesada de la cocina para no caer al suelo.  
Su cuerpo estaba siendo torturado con tanta insistencia que le costaba creer que sus piernas no flaquearon ante el deseo  
Podía ver cómo su torturador seguía bajando con besos y lamidas llegando al centro de su cuerpo y besando su abdomen  
kakashi metía la lengua en el ombligo y luego esta seguía su camino hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón. levantó la cabeza y vio descaradamente con una sonrisa muy seductora e Iruka quedó nuevamente expectante.

kakashi Abrió la boca y la apretó contra el duro miembro de iruka que estaba cubierto con el pantalón, el castaño emitió un gemido de placer con la acción.  
Luego las hábiles manos de kakashi comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón.  
iruka se puso nervioso y quiso impedir que kakashi le bajara la ropa interior, pero una mirada pícara y suplicante lo convenció de dejarlo ser.  
Kakashi sonrió y luego bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior.  
Disfruto la vista, Iruka tenía buenas proporciones y pre semen en la punta que hacía ver su miembro simplemente exquisito.   
no perdió tiempo y comenzó  
Lo primero que probó fueron los testículos, y la acción le generó un placer único a Iruka.  
Kakashi se entretuvo lamiendolos y de apoco subió con su lengua por toda su longitud. Luego la punta fue saboreada por esa lengua que no paraba de volverlo loco.

El delicioso sabor de iruka incentivo a kakashi a metérselo a la boca y a comenzar a succionar, lamer y chupar con ritmo que no daba lugar a descanso.  
iruka sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento y por más que quiso frenar a kakashi este no se lo permitió. No, kakashi quería que acabe. Quería llevarse la satisfacción de poder darle un orgasmo de primera a ese castaño sexy.

Un poco más y su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con la semilla que salió prácticamente sin avisar, un sonoro gemido brotó de la garganta de Iruka al ver que el placer no terminaba ahí, ya que kakashi no sólo se trago todo lo que él le dio, sino que también seguía besando y lamiendo, como si quisiera dejarlo limpio, Iruka estaba extasiado. Y sentía la Necesidad de ser recíproco con el

kakashi se levantó y comenzó a besarlo   
iruka lo quiso dirigir hasta el sofá pero casi cae por tener los pantalones bajos.  
Se los subió y agarró a un divertido kakashi de la solapa de su camisa.  
Lo llevó directo al cuarto ya que lo que planeaba hacer sería mucho más cómodo en una cama que en un sofá.

Luego de que Iruka prácticamente lo tirara a la cama, kakashi se relajó por completo, sabía que su esfuerzo sería recompensado y quería disfrutarlo lo mejor posible.  
iruka lo miró desde arriba

_ eres un hombre muy hermoso. Lo sabías?

_ si. Estoy enterado de eso ( le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía)

_ también eres un pervertido... Pero creo que yo lo soy aún más

Iruka no dejó de mirar a kakashi mientras le quitaba el pantalón, se subió sobre él disfrutando el gemido satisfactorio que produjo el peli plata cuando apoyó con firmeza sus nalgas contra el pene erecto.  
Movió su cuerpo para que la fricción lo enloquezca y sus manos exploraron el torso del futbolista.   
Iruka comenzó a quitarle la camisa y kakashi colaboró con el.  
tuvo que levantarse para sacarsela y  
un beso húmedo se coló en medio de la acción al estar kakashi muy cerca y luego iruka arrojó la camisa al suelo.  
iruka comenzó a lamer su cuello, llegó a su oreja y mordió levemente el lóbulo

_ dime que deseas que yo te haga...

la sensual voz de iruka lo encendía, pero no quería sonar brusco por lo que se obligó a tratar de sonar educado

_ dios Iruka... Deseo que me practiques sexo oral...

Por supuesto su mente no estaba en su auge en ese momento y se sintió estúpido, aunque   
iruka casi se ríe de la manera en la que se expresó kakashi. Pero por ningún momento se le ocurrió negarse ante esa deliciosa petición.

Salió un poco de encima de él y bajo directo a su entrepierna, sus boxers estaban húmedos de tanto líquido preseminal que había expulsado.  
iruka acercó su nariz y olió esa fragancia que salía de ese lugar.  
Bajo sus boxers y con una mano tomó el bien proporcionado falo de kakashi, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a darle placer a su manera.

kakashi sintió que la boca de Iruka era puro fuego. Además de la mano que subía y bajaba dándole más placer y la otra mano de Iruka frotaba sus testículos.

Si el mundo se acababa en ese instante estaba seguro de que no le importaría.

Porque había probado la gloria...

iruka lamia y subía y bajaba con su boca y luego succionaba y volvía a lamer. Le encantaba darle placer a ese hombre que parecía haberlo embrujado y su boca bajo para poder darle besos y lamidas a sus testículos que parecían ( a su parecer) abandonados, mientras su mano seguía masturbando la dureza de kakashi.  
este se había acostado disfrutando sin ninguna inhibición e involuntariamente había abierto tanto las piernas que Iruka logró ver el ano de kakashi

No supo por que le gusto verlo, era tan lindo y estaba tan cerrado que sin pensarlo su lengua fue directo a ese lugar.  
Jamás había hecho eso pero la curiosidad le ganó y si kakashi se lo permitía quería llegar a probar el interior de ese lugar.

kakashi sintió la lengua de Iruka en aquel lugar prohibido para todo el mundo, quiso protestar pero una sensación muy placentera lo envolvió.

No pensó que esa parte de su anatomía fuera tan erógena y se sorprendió bastante cuando Iruka metió su lengua. La verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, además Iruka no paraba de masturbarlo, se sentía bien. Incluso por su mente pasó la idea de querer dejarse llevar.

Toda su vida había sido el activo y siempre se preguntó qué se sentía. Ahora parecía que llegaría la oportunidad de saberlo.

iruka estaba en las mismas condiciones. El siempre quiso tomar a Genma, pero este jamás se lo había permitido. Ahora que sin querer pensarlo o planificarlo se le estaba dando la oportunidad.

Por qué no aprovecharla?

Sabía exactamente lo que haría, ya que se guiaba haciéndole lo que a él mismo le gustaba, y parecía que a kakashi también.

Luego de un rato de estar lamiendo, chupando y metiendo la lengua en ese lugar, volvió a subir hacia los testículos y de a poco subió por el tronco del miembro hasta llegar a la punta y volver a " practicarle sexo oral", mientras lo hacía metió su dedo de apoco en ese lugar que estaba más que mojado y comenzó a hacer un vaivén al ritmo que llevaba su boca.

_ i… i… iruka... Eso se siente muy rico

_ mmm ( se la sacó de la boca) me encanta tu voz... Quiero escucharte gemir.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos al decir eso metió un segundo dedo y kakashi efectivamente gimió. Iruka no volvió a llevar su boca a su miembro, no. Llevó sus labios al bien marcado vientre y comenzó a lamer y morder esa zona, su mano libre ahora estaba ocupada masturbabando a su víctima y en ningún momento dejaba de preparar su ano.

Cuando metió el tercero, el vaivén dejó de ser usado para pasar a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de kakashi quien se estaba acalorando cada vez más. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido y comenzaba a sudar.  
Tampoco dejaba de gemir a cada rose de su próstata ya que era increíble el placer que ese roce le generaba.  
Iruka se estaba acomodando pero no dejaba de prepararlo. Como pudo subió hasta la boca de kakashi quien lo beso lleno de deseo.

_ jamás he dicho esto... Pero si no me tomas ahora creo que me sentiré muy enojado contigo.

Iruka sonrio, si kakashi le decía eso era por que había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

_ claro...

Los dedos salieron del interior y con suma tranquilidad se acomodo encima de kakashi, quería darle placer y quería ver las expresiones de su rostro.

Llevó la punta de su falo al ano bien preparado de kakashi y comenzó a introducirse dentro.  
La vista de kakashi por un momento se humedeció e Iruka quedó hipnotizado con esos ojos cargados de deseo.

Le encantó verlo. Le encantaba kakashi, y la sensación de ser apretado por las esfínteres lo estaban matando.  
La paciencia que él tenía no era mucha y esperaba poder aguantar alguna señal de parte del profanado pero kakashi se había quedado estático.

Jamás pensó que el sentir un pene tan duro se sentiría así, pensó que era menos doloroso, pero no.  
Sentía que se partía al medio y tenía una sensación de vértigo que no entendía por que estaba ahí.

iruka comenzó a moverse y kakashi dio gran alarido, que no supo identificar si fue de placer o de dolor, por lo que siguió con su vaivén lento pero firme.

hatake se la estaba aguantando bastante bien y se estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión.  
Pero Iruka quería más... Estaba que explotaba y mentalmente se prometió recompensar a kakashi por lo que le haría.

Comenzó a embestir con fuerza y firmeza y kakashi sólo se dejó llevar por la sensación que le producía el sentir su próstata siendo estimulada violentamente. A su parecer, era masoquista por que le estaba gustando eso... Y quería más, inconscientemente comenzó a seguir con su cuerpo el ritmo de iruka y este se sentía en la gloria.

Estaba disfrutando tanto el interior de kakashi que no quiso dejar de hacerlo. Comenzó a besar el cuello mientras seguía embistiendo, y por un momento solo quedó con su nariz pegada al cuello y su fragancia natural lo envolvió... Sentía que se había impregnado de él y quería darle todo.

No tardó mucho en sentir una violenta tensión de placer y un orgasmo muy estimulante.  
kakashi sintió que su interior era llenado con el semen caliente de Iruka y creyó que seguiría... Pero él freno.

_ es la primera vez que hago esto... Disculpa por acabar tan pronto.

_ no importa... Es la primera vez que alguien me toma y no se si hubiera podido aguantar más...

Iruka le beso el cuello y luego los labios. Su beso al principio tímido comenzaba a tornarse apasionado.  
Aún así, Iruka estaba saliendo del interior de kakashi y este estaba más que duro ya que, todavía no había acabado. Creyó que quedaría frustrado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las nalgas de Iruka rosar su pene

_ voy a recompensarte... Me dejas?

_ te lo suplicó.

Iruka tomó fuerza y comenzó a empalarse sólo en el necesitado miembro de kakashi, como había estado expulsando líquido preseminal, la tenía bastante húmeda. Y la experiencia de iruka haciendo eso facilitó las cosas para ambos, ya que no había tardado mucho cuando estaba completamente sentado sobre el pene de kakashi.  
aunque estaba casi sin aire y con los ojos abiertos al maximo.

_ dios es enorme...

_ Iruka... No digas eso...

_ pero lo es... Creo que me costará moverme.

_ déjeme a mí entonces.

En un rápido movimiento y sin salir del interior de Iruka kakashi giro sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre Iruka, levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó entrar y salir de él.

_ oh Iruka, estas delicioso ..

_ y tu la tienes demasiado grande aaahh!

Las estocadas de kakashi eran rápidas y profundas. Si alguna vez Iruka llegó a dudar si volvería a sentir placer luego de Genma, ahora estaba seguro que si... Y este supera con creces todo lo que creyó que tendría.

Además kakashi la tenía bastante más grande que Genma y lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía la excitación a flor de piel y la deliciosa sensación de ser rozado constantemente por semejantes estocadas le dieron la necesidad de comenzar a masturbarse.

kakashi disfrutó ver como Iruka se tocaba y tomó con fuerza las piernas mientras lo veía y no paraba de cogerlo con fuerza...

_ te gusta?

_ oh dios... Me encanta!

_ sigue tocándote...

_ siii, kakashi...

Eso fue música para sus oídos... Escuchar su nombre en boca de Iruka fue la gloria. Quería más de él, quería verlo acabar y llenarlo por completo.

_ sigue así, precioso... Quiero que acabes

_ oh sii.

_ acaba... Quiero sentir como me aprietas cuando lo hagas

_ siiiiiii AAAAHHH! KAKASHI!

la deliciosa sensación de ser apretado por Iruka lo envolvió y un par de estocadas más y acabó junto a él con un gemido de éxtasis.

La experiencia había sido tan fuerte que ambos se acostaron uno junto al otro e inevitablemente se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana los encontró desnudos y abrazados y la hermosa mirada de iruka le dio una alegría inmensa a kakashi cuando abrió los ojos.

_ aceptó!

_ mmm que?

_ aceptó estar contigo, e intentar algo realmente serio entre nosotros!

_ eso suena hermoso, es una buena manera de despertar. 

Kakashi se acercó a Iruka y un beso adorno el despertar de ese un gran día para ambos.

Se sentían felices y nada ni nadie les haría sentirse de otra manera.  
El día anterior se sentían solos y sin la idea de formar ningún tipo de relación y esa mañana estaban dando comienzo a una larga lista de tareas por cumplir para que eso vaya por buen camino.

Menos mal que ambos habían accedido a ir a esa fiesta de disfraces ya que si no lo hubieran hecho de seguro esa mañana hubiera sido muy distinta para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo siempre me pasó de pervertida...  
> Espero les haya gustado


End file.
